


Печальный скрипач

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Австрия слишком горд, чтобы признаться. Пруссия слишком слеп и счастлив, чтобы заметить. Канада... А что Канада? Канада тоже счастлив, но, в отличии от своего парня, видит и печальные взгляды фиолетовых глаз, и сжимающиеся в кулаки тонкие пальцы, и ноты одной и той же мелодии на старых листках.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Печальный скрипач

**Author's Note:**

> Канада там чисто мельком. Серьезно, его в описании больше, чем в самой работе.  
> Сонгфик: Джузеппе Тартини - Дьявольская трель.

Австрия всегда был слишком горд, чтобы признать очевидное. В отличии от многих, ему было намного легче признаться в чем-то себе, но никак не другим.

_**"Противоположности притягиваются"** _

Он терпеть не мог подобные высказывания. Философия вообще не была его коньком, что бы там не говорили окружающие. Да, Родерих был истинным аристократом, причем во всех смыслах этого слова. Он умел держаться, как король, находясь в тылу врага. Мог воевать и, даже проиграв, выглядеть победителем. Ему не составляло труда по несколько раз на дню играть одно и тоже, лишь бы улучшить свое умение.

_Но признаться одной красноглазой сволочи в своих чувствах он не мог._

И поэтому продолжал играть одну-единственную мелодию, играемую так часто, что мог настроить под нее любую скрипку, даже не смотря на пальцы. Каждый вечер огромный особняк, в котором Австрия жил, наполнялся волшебными звуками скрипки. "Дьявольская трель", похваленная красноглазым пруссом много-много лет назад, заставляла слуг содрогаться, вновь и вновь приговаривая одно и тоже: "Опять господин Эдельштайн в музыке тонет". В чем-то они были правы, Родерих действительно тонул. Но не в музыке, вернее, не только в ней. Он утопал в белизне волос, захлебывался красным вином глаз, плавился от одного лишь воспоминания о жарких прикосновениях.

_\- Прости, Родерих. Это было ошибкой._

И все. Тогда и сам Эдельштайн считал события _той_ ночи ошибкой. Спустя двадцать лет он женился на красавице Венгрии. Тогда он любил ее. И пусть сейчас он сомневается в искренности своих чувств - слишком уж легко давались признания в любви, - он не жалеет о тех годах.

Первая половина двадцатого века была для Австрии тяжелой: сначала проигрыш в войне и распад Австро-Венгерской империи, потом попадание в плен к Германии. Апофеозом стал пакт о ликвидации Пруссии*.  
Наверное именно тогда Родерих понял, что влюблен в этого наглеца. И понял он это, сидя в своей комнате и оставляя на руках достаточно глубокие царапины - ему требовался хоть какой-то якорь для того, чтобы не утонуть в собственной бездне отчаяния. Боль помогала великолепно.

Известие о том, что чертов прусс жив, здоров и легитивен потрясло музыканта настолько, что он на целый день заперся у себя, играя одну и ту же мелодию. Будто в конце была поставлена реприза**, а Родерих забывал о том, что уже проигрывал ее, и потому играл вновь и вновь.  
В конце концов, он свалился в обморок и проспал несколько дней.

На дворе был двадцать первый век, когда Пру... Нет, Калининград заявился на саммит. Он был бледен настолько, что его кожа казалась белой, красные глаза сверкали уверенностью в своем великолепии, а фигура так и излучала силу. Многим стало понятно: если бы его не ликвидировали, он был бы сильным торгово-экономическим партнером. Не говоря уже о соперничестве за место "сверхдержавы номер один".  
В тот день Гилберт ничего не сказал. Он только оглядел зал уверенным взглядом, задержавшись на нескольких странах, а потом, выхватив из тени силуэт Канады, ухватил парня за руку и увел. Уильямс даже не думал сопротивляться - напротив, на его губах сияла улыбка.  
В тот день мир Родериха перевернулся снова.

Он почти перестал выходить из дома. Целыми днями Эдельштайн играл одну и ту же мелодию, практически не выпуская скрипку из рук.  
Но вот струны порвались, документации накопилось столько, что хоть костер жги, а желание вдохнуть свежего воздуха стало невыносимым.  
И Австрия снова стал ходить на саммиты, работать, готовить... Жизнь вошла в более-менее прежнее русло.

Однако было в его поведении... Нет, в самой фигуре австрийца было что-то нервное. Он будто был готов сделать выпад на любое слово, сказанное в его сторону.  
Особенно четко это видел Мэтью. Но его никто не замечал, поэтому Канада решил умолчать о своих мыслях, не высказав их даже экс-Пруссии.

Пруссия видел страдания Австрии. Видел, но ничего не делал. Он упивался этой любовью, этим вожделением, чувствуя себя еще уверенней. Гилберт был влюблен в "милашку Мэтти". Никто другой ему не был нужен. В том числе и страдающий австриец.

Что ж, Родерих не будет им мешать. Нет, он просто продолжит играть такую любимую и одновременно ненавистную "Дьявольскую трель". Он просто продолжит наблюдать за счастьем этих двоих.  
Почему? Потому что в каждой такой истории есть кто-то, кто должен страдать. Так пусть же это будет он, Родерих, а не вечно незамечаемый Канада или наполовину исчезнувший Пруссия. Пусть это будет Австрия.  
 _Пусть это будет печальный скрипач._

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
